


Illness Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by trash_salad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_salad/pseuds/trash_salad
Summary: Nicole is sick. Waverly has just the cure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizzfrizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/gifts).



> My girlfriend is sick. This is where the inspiration came from. I sang her a song on the ukelele, which stopped her from feeling so bad, and this is part two. Please enjoy, and comment below! Bertha, my muse hippo, will thank you. Please feel free to add me on tumblr @trashsalad

          Nicole knew something was wrong the minute she woke up. Her throat felt unusually dry and scratchy, not to mention she was far too warm for this time of year. She stumbled from the bed to the bathroom, turned on the light, and squinted at her reflection. She looked pale, with purple bruising under her eyes.

            “God damnit, Jesse!” The man she was cursing was a new rookie, Jesse Peterson, who had the absolute gall to come to work sick as a dog just two days before. He’d been coughing and hacking up all over the office supplies before Nedley had the sense of mind to wake from his usual afternoon nap and send him home. Unfortunately, it was too late for her. She was infected.

            Trying her luck with over the counter medications, Nicole took just about everything she had in her small pantry before sighing a heavy down beaten breath, marching over to the shower, and climbing under the stream. The hot steam helped alleviate some of her wheeze, but she knew she’d have to go to work like this. She’d normally have the vacation time, but spending all of it lately with Waverly’s demonic crisis had left her with practically no room for her to get sick, and today was no exception. So with a hardy spirit, she marched to her closet, dressed in her work clothes as quickly as she could manage, put some cat food in Calamity’s bowl, and closed the door.

            The drive was pitiful. She’d cranked up some music and stopped at a nearby gas station to get some complimentary coffee, but nothing could ease her weary heart. She was ill. There was no getting around it. That meant sequestering herself to either her cruiser or her office, and being the kind heart she was, sanitizing every surface she dared to touch as to not beleaguer anyone else with her cold.

            She arrived with nary anyone in the office, as it was four am and a solid thirty minutes before her shift. She walked with the speed of a person set to be executed. She poured her second cup of coffee—a much bolder yet more disgusting blend of the cheapest in house brew one could ever purchase—and downed it hoping maybe some relief would be at the bottom of the cup. She sat at her desk, her muscles already beginning to ache, and took a swig from a bottle of Nyquil Non-drowsy medication. Then her phone rang.

            “Hello?” She groaned into the phone, too tired and sick to remember to check who it was on the other end.

            “Good god! You sound like shit!” Came a laugh and grunt on the other end.

            “Thanks Wynonna. What do you need?”

            “I’ve been awake all night, and we’ve got some revenants that I’ve managed to corner into this old mine. You interested in bringing a flashbang from the BBD office and flushing them out? Or are you too busy sounding like you’re gonna die?”

            “Is Waverly with you?”

            “Yep.”

            “Then I’m coming.”

            The answer was a beep, signifying the other end had hung up. Just as well. She wasn’t in the mood to discuss things any further.

 

            She arrived in the cruiser after clocking in, Stetson on her head and a firm grimace pronouncing the lines in between her brows. A long established habit, her eyes searched the area for a 5’3 bundle of raw energy, and when she found her girlfriend, head peeking from behind a gate leading toward the mine, she let out a small huff of air. She found herself less and less able to breathe without checking to see Waverly was all together normal and unpossessed these days, and while it made her sad to do it, she continued to nonetheless.

            “Got the flashbang?” Wynonna chirped way too loudly in Nicole’s ear.

            “How much caffeine have you had? Yes, I have the flash grenade.” Nicole held the silver tubular grenade up by her forefinger, and had it unceremoniously yanked out of her grasp.

            “Enough to keep me up way past my beddy bye time. YO WAVERLY! CLEAR OUT!”

            The youngest Earp squealed in reply, running toward the both of them and grabbing at Nicole’s hand, the other reaching up to cover her outfacing ear. With a well practiced toss, Wynonna pulled the pin and threw the loud little fucker into the opening.

            Revenants screamed inside, in went Wynonna, and the sounds of fiery damnation opening the earth followed.

            “Your hands are clammy.” Waverly mentioned after the chaos.

            “I’m sick.” Nicole handed Waverly some hand sanitizer. “Don’t join me, okay?”

            Waverly huffed, but proceeded to sanitize anyway, just for show.

            After the chaos, Wynonna found her own way back to BBD HQ, and Waverly, despite Nicole’s hesitance, followed her back in the cruiser.

            “Can I at least make you soup?” She asked, as they made the turn into the parking lot.

            “It’s really not necessary, Waves.”

            “I’d like to. If you’d let me.” Waverly supplied, her gloved hands clasped tightly together.

            “Okay then. If you want to.”  

            “Kay.”

            Nedley saw Nicole in her terrible state and simply sighed. He knew what it was, because he had the same thing. It only took a couple days for it to travel around the entire office. Colds could do that.

            “You get your flu shot?” He grunted in her direction.

            “Yes.”

            “Then get to work. Nothing we can do now.” He said from behind a coffee cup.

            “Yes, Sir.” She replied.

            The pile of paperwork was no larger or smaller that it had always been, but it felt monumental. Reports, filings, the usual, yet no easier to do when she sneezed every two minutes. Waverly had gone back to her apartment after she’d handed her the keys, stating she was going to make her soup and turn on a movie until her shift was over. Nicole didn’t know what she had planned, but she hoped maybe sex would make her feel better. She didn’t know if she was even up to it, or much less attractive, but she thought maybe Waverly’s pity could work in her favor.

            When time came to punch out, she was first out of the door. The drive was slower than usual, and she watched in a sort of transfixed state as the dull yellow street lights passed over head. A song was on the radio that she didn’t recognize, and she listened to the bass pound ever so slowly in the darkness of her truck. It served to slow her mind, and prepare her for home.

            Home, far from her, came to mind. She had missed seeing cattle at every corner, or Shipley’s Do-nut’s. She’d kill for a cherry frosted donut these days. Houston was very far from her, but remained at the front of her brain. When Waverly was at her worst, whipping her head back and spewing ancient Sumerian, she’d wondered what her old friends in Texas were doing, content in their lack of demon spawn and revenants. The words held no meaning to them as they did to Nicole now. She had a case of home sickness that couldn’t be cured, and she found herself missing more and more things about that cramped little metropolis every day. Little wasn’t really the word. It was 200 sq miles across. Living there most of her life made it seem tinier than Purgatory. She missed it.

            She pulled the truck into park and groaned as she climbed out of the seat and walked slowly to the door. The chill of Canadian winters never got easier to take. She longed for humid weather, a 74 degree (Fahrenheit, another thing she missed about Texas) winter day was long away from her.

            “Waverly?” She asked when she got in the door. The whole apartment was dark, illuminated subtly by twinkling tea lights, safely placed to bring the dimness to a more romantic ambiance. She let out a little exhale, and couldn’t help her smile. The house smelled liked stew, which a quick examination of the kitchen she walked through showed was cooking in a crockpot placed on the counter. Cheating a bit, she grabbed a tiny spoon, lifted the lid (a heavenly steam reached her nose), and took a spoonful of it. It naturally tasted heavenly.

            “God, I love this woman.” She sighed to herself.

            “Nicole? You home?” Came a voice from her bedroom.

            “I’m here, Waves.”

            “Come back here.” Came the reply.

            She walked to the room to see Waverly dressed in a simple teddy, a soft lavender, reading a book. Naturally it was something about Beluga Whales. Nicole smirked at her girlfriend’s weird tastes in literature.

            “Wow.” Was all she could muster.

            “You like it? Picked it up today. Thought it would cheer you up.” Waverly blushed red enough that Nicole could see it in dim lighting, and it made her spine tingle. Through the thin fabric she could make out the dusky pinkness of Waverly’s nipples, and she felt the subtle trickle of wetness begin to make itself known. The woman could arouse her in Victorian attire if she so chose. A show of ankle, and Nicole was smitten.

            “I very much like.” Nicole stuttered. Waverly smiled coyly, and crooked a finger. Obediently Nicole shuffled toward her.

            The kiss was soft and pliant before Nicole realized she was infecting her girlfriend.

            “Wait. Shit.” Nicole broke the kiss to say.

            “Don’t worry about it. Go take a shower and get out of your uniform. I can be sick with you. We’ll be buddies.”

            Nicole couldn’t help but laugh.

            “Sick Gal Pals?” She snarked.

            Nicole showered so quickly it was a miracle she was clean when she got out. She didn’t bother to put on clothes, just dried off with a towel and walked stark naked to the bedroom. Waverly raised her eyebrows at the bold move.

            “Really couldn’t wait, could you?”

            “What can I say? I’m a horn dog.”

            Nicole gently pushed Waverly down onto the mattress, and bunched the fabric up so she could get at those breasts she was eyeing before. With a minty mouth from brushing her teeth, she tongued Waverly’s right nipple and sucked on it while playing with the other nipple within her grasp. Waverly’s breaths came out in neat little huffs as she did so. That left hand, once so busy with a handful of breast, made its way down to Waverly’s pussy as she switched nipples. Nicole’s eyes were firmly on the response clear on her girlfriend’s face as she struggled with the pleasure.

            Eye lids screwed shut Waverly just relaxed in the moment as she let the sensations wash over her. Nicole was the sick one, but it typically worked out this way in the bedroom, and while a tiny part of her felt guilty that she was making her work, she knew that Nicole preferred it this way, and was more than willing to reap the benefits. In the time since her possession, intimacy was much more appreciated. She didn’t want to think about that now however.

            Nicole’s middle finger slowly and easily made its way into Waverly’s entrance. Waverly was always so easily wet, and this time was no difference.

            “Another finger?” Nicole said, as she made her way up to kiss Waverly again.

            “Fuck, yes.” Waverly panted.

            The fucking increased in intensity, and Nicole deftly arched her fingers up into her girlfriend’s G-spot, before breaking her kiss and making her way down to kiss down Waverly’s abdomen toward the apex of her thighs.

            Her tongue met pliant flesh, and it was all over. The sticky warm come hit her tongue, and she leaned in to devour. She sucked on the hard bead under her tongue, twirling it around Waverly’s clit until the girl practically came undone. She’d never tire of her taste, the way she felt in her mouth. Waverly came quite quickly, and the tiredness immediately set in. However, Waverly’s hands wandered down Nicole’s back, and she was aflame again.

            She came quite quickly under slick fingers that wasted no time in rubbing her engorged bundle of nerves.

            “Fuck!” Nicole came with a cry.

            “I love you, Nicole.” Waverly whispered to the redhead who caught her breath above her.

            “I love you too, Waves.”

            “Stew?”

            “Please.”


End file.
